Turn Me Around
by AVDS4
Summary: This story is AU. It's all about Callie and Arizona. Callie is a teenager in a foster home and her life is turned upside down when she finds out some huge news.*you have to read to find out about the surprise*
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: As much as I hope and dream and pray, no I don't own Grey's anatomy or any of the characters; they unfortunately all belong to Shonda and company.**

**A/N This story is way AU it's about Callie and her struggles as a foster child as well as her growing as a person. It's set in the high school age, mostly about 16 years old. This will most definitely include some other GA characters as well. **side-note: if the character is a foster child (George and Callie) and has a name you recognize from GA then they DO NOT take the last name of their foster parents. **

_It had started at the age of eight. I thought nothing of the constant moving from house to house, all of my belongings fitting in a single worn, black garbage bag. This was the typical life of a foster child, no one truly wanted to care for these children. I was one of them. The only people who had loved me unconditionally were my biological mother who had died just about eight years ago, and my brother who had since joined the Marines. What I didn't know was that the next family I met would last a lifetime. _

My foster mother Natalie was always supportive of me and the decisions I made. She always stressed the importance of me telling her everything about me and any problems that I wanted or needed to talk about. At first I didn't take her seriously at all. I eventually became closer to her and telling her things about school and about my life before I met the Warrens. Michael, on the other hand, was a strict businessman. He liked things done correctly and precisely. He rarely showed emotion for anything other than his beautiful wife. He wasn't quite as sensitive or caring as Natalie was but he did plenty of things to take care of me. He hadn't ever invited me to share my life story with him but I wouldn't have talked with him much anyway.

I was alone. Today was the fourth day of the fourth month of the year. I sat at the dining room table eating my TV dinner. It wasn't a surprise to me that my foster parents were once again, at work late tonight. A lot of my days while staying with the Warren's were exactly as this one was. I called them by their first names', Natalie and Michael, I hadn't ever given them the respect of calling them mom and dad. After my eight years staying with the Warren's in Boston, I often thought about calling them mom and dad, but never found the right time to bring that up. In my mind this would end up my life for the next two years until I was legally an adult.

Natalie and Michael gave me a good life. I got everything I needed, food, clothes, and very good education. They had sent me to go to a co-ed private school called High Tower Prep. I had excelled at everything I tried my best at, everything that is except making friends. I had but one friend. His name was George. George had just as many friends as I did, one. We had met on my first day of school so many years ago, since that day we had been almost inseparable. George was in the same situation as I, a foster child now in a more permanent home. This is what brought us so close together. If any other student had looked at the pair of us, remarks would be made of how adorable we were, and of they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend until the end of time. This in fact was the case. We always had insisted that nothing romantic had ever happened between us. We knew how to cover up our tracks very carefully. Both of our foster parents were rarely at their respective houses, sneaking around was unnecessary. After school we had nearly eight hours before any parent showed up. We truly were innocent teenagers; the only thing that happened between us was a kiss or two and some hand holding. I soon realized that I loved this boy more than anything or anyone I had ever loved before. It was a new feeling for me but I liked it, I couldn't get enough of it.

It was nearing nine forty five when we decided the night's activities had to end. George had been on his way out of the Warren household with me hot on his heels. As he was reaching for the door handle I whispered to him. "Tomorrow will hold something new for us." I then kissed him on the cheek and then he left. I had already been forming a plan inside my head as soon as the front door was again closed. I loved him and wanted to find out if he reciprocated the feelings. Tomorrow I decided that we would take the next step in our relationship, find a reason to get him into my bed. Tomorrow would be the first night of my life. I had since returned to the kitchen to make myself a little snack before finishing my homework and heading off to sleep. I soon heard keys turning in the brass door handle. I immediately knew it was Natalie, she always arrived home first. As my foster mother walked into the foyer and called out to me in an inquisitive tone. "Callie dear, are you upstairs?" I replied with a drawn out, "No Natalie, I'm in the kitchen." I soon found myself amidst small company now and was brought out of my thoughts. All was quiet for a few moments, when finally Natalie spoke up again. She had asked how my day had gone, and I answered in a positive note. It was I who brought up the point of having to finish my remaining homework for the following day of school classes.


	2. The Proposition

**Disclaimer: check first chapter if you really want to read it.**

**A/N Kind of short yes I know but it seems as though it'll be longish then short then longish. That's just how things worked out.**

I was woken with a start. It was five o'clock in the morning. I was a bit confused because my alarm clock was set to ring an entire hour after that. I wondered what could have woken me up; maybe it was a dream, perhaps a nightmare that couldn't be remembered. I soon shook it off and gathered my clothes to take a shower and get ready for school. By the time my alarm clock should have woken me up, I was ready for school. Hair washed, dried and straightened, and clothed. The only problem was that I had forty five extra minutes to spare. I couldn't find anything useful to do with my time, and Natalie had already gone to work, Michael was slightly sick and not to be disturbed. I decided to call my boyfriend, George. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I just wanted to hear his voice, something I had started doing frequently. When I finally did hear his voice it was through voicemail. Not quite the same but still good enough for now. I was excited although apprehensive about tonight. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way or if he would agree to my proposition. I was also nervous because if he did feel the same way and this really did happen, then it would be my first time. It would be his too, but more importantly, it would be our first time. I hoped all would end well for George and me.

The day went by too slowly for me. I sat through Spanish, Math, English, Latin, and Social Studies restless and excited. By the time I got to my last period class, Science, I had even contemplated skipping it so I could get home early. I guess I hadn't really thought that part through enough because even if I got home early, George would still get out of school at the regular time. All of my excitement was due to the upcoming events of the night. As soon as the ending bell rang, I bolted out the door and through the hallways to meet up with George. I was moving so quickly, I had almost run him over as I reached my destination. We started on our way holding hands only once we had passed the end of school grounds where we were out of sight. It felt like the time dragged on but only ten or fifteen minutes later, we were at the doorstep to my foster parent's home. After I opened the garage door with the padlock code, we walked through the laundry room and into the kitchen to make a small snack of apples and peanut butter. George realized how jumpy and distant I was acting.

"What's wrong babe?" he inquired.

I replied with a curt, "I'm fine."

Even though I had said I was perfectly fine, George knew this wasn't the case. He could read me like an open book.

He decided to push a little more, "Are you sure you're alright? It looks like you have something on your mind. Maybe talking about it could help. I'm always here for you."

With the last statement that came from George, I couldn't resist. I told him all about my intentions and my reasoning. After finishing my own opinion, George removed himself from his chair and glided over to mine. I wasn't sure he would be mad or if he was walking toward me for a different reason. He pulled me up out of my chair and kissed me. After the need for air overtook us, he held me. We spent some time just kissing and exploring each other, never going any farther than we had before.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I have loved you for so long but never told you because I didn't want to scare you away. I love you." He stated over and over.

He was soon leading me up to my bedroom, guided only by his knowledge of the route to my room.


	3. Whose Baby?

**Disclaimer: not mine **

I lay pretending to be sleeping while George held his head on top of his hand watching me. He realized the time and was pulled quickly from his reverie. It was nine thirty. He knew the schedules of my foster parents, they would be arriving shortly. So he got up, put on his clothes, and lightly shook me back into reality.

"I'm really sorry, but Natalie will be home soon I have to go. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he kissed me on the top of my head and made his way quickly out the front door only seconds before he heard a car drive up to the house, he made it. I walked into my bathroom to take a shower. Natalie had come into the house when I had reached the bathroom. I poked my head out of the bathroom to speak.

"I'm going to take a shower Natalie."

After I had washed my hair, I exited the bathroom in gray sweats and a pink tank top. I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack, where I saw Natalie. My foster mother was beautiful, intelligent, and strong-willed. For these reasons, I had no idea why she sat in a heap crying on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat next to my mother rubbing her back.

"Mom, are you okay, what's wrong? Mom?" I questioned lightly.

I hadn't intentionally called her mom, but as soon as the word left my lips, it felt right, it made me feel like I belonged somewhere. My mother seemed to cry even harder after what I had said. Natalie said nothing still after five minutes. My mother began to stop crying with only an occasional sniffle.

Through her sniffles she said, "The baby, it's dead."

I was slightly confused as I had no idea whose baby or why it bothered my mother so much. After a few seconds of contemplation on my end of this confusing situation I spoke up.

"I don't know what you mean. Whose baby? What happened?"

I was honestly confused, but soon heard my mother mumbling quite inaudibly.

"Mom I can't hear you. Tell me what happened, I want to understand."

I heard a few more sniffles from my mother, but after that coherent words came out of her mouth.

"My baby, I'm pregnant…was pregnant."

She started to sob uncontrollably once again. I continued her reassuring words and gently rubbed my hand over my mothers' back. After what seemed like forever, Natalie fell asleep, exhausted from crying her pain away. Not ten minutes passed before I joined my mom in slumber.

I awoke at seven thirty in the morning. I was already late for first period. My mom sat at the kitchen table drinking her lukewarm coffee. It was apparent that she had gotten very little sleep if any at all.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?'' she asked.

I replied with a short, "I'm fine."

Those two words meant almost nothing to me anymore. I used them so often no one knew if I was truly fine or if I was trying to cover up my emotions. Sometimes I couldn't even tell which it was.

"I know you don't really mean that. Despite what you say, you play your emotions all over your face on repeat sweetie."

She was right. I could tell that I wasn't hiding things as well as I used to. I knew Natalie would be more understanding of George and me than Michael would.

"Well George and I, well we, um…never mind it's not important." I stammered and as soon as I saw the look on her face I could tell she knew.

"It's okay baby, I know what you're trying to say. I know I'm not your biological mother but you can tell me anything without being judged. I love you. Come here."

I walked over to where she sat and she hugged me. It was nice, full of love, real love. For the first time in a long time, I hugged her back.

"I love you too." I said barely above a whisper.

We sat back down at our seats. I assume she read another emotion in my face because she asked if there was anything bothering me.

"You were pregnant? Is the baby Michael's? Does Michael know?" I asked too quickly.

"Yes I was pregnant, yes the baby was Michael's, and no he doesn't know. I don't want him to know. I was going to tell him after my doctors' appointment during lunch. After the doctor ran all of the tests though, he determined that the baby was no longer alive." She said with a teary eyed smile. I could tell she was only trying to make me feel better because I could see the pain through her fake smile. I didn't push her any further, and we sat in companionable silence for the rest of the evening until Mike got home.

I felt as if I had been in a dream world. Up until the point when dad got home it had been completely silent. He had gone into the den to do more work so it was silent even after he was home. Neither my mom nor I had realized this and just sat, staring at nothing. I was pulled out of my reverie as Mike walked in through the kitchen door. At that point Natalie hadn't been crying for a while so there was no evidence of the previous events. Mom and I had already gotten something to eat and so Mike made a quick snack and snuck back down to his den in the basement.

**A/N This will be the last chapter i put up tonight. Dont't expect updates like this one because it just won't happen. I will probably get at least one chapter up a weekend. Right now in total i have seven chapters done and i know where i want this story to go but it's completely up to all of you if i keep going so let me know.**


	4. What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer: same as always**

_2 months later_

I had been feeling weird for a while now. Not necessarily a bad weird, but just different in some way. Then on Saturday morning when I woke up, my entire body ached. When I tried to get out of bed, my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom. After three consecutive days of having to sit near the bathroom for fear of throwing up again, I thought of something. I was nervous now. My mom was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and my head in her lap. I looked up at her.

"Natalie, what if this isn't a bug?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sweetie." She returned looking a little lost and confused.

"What if this is…what if it's morning sickness?" I whispered. As soon as I said that, I could see my mom's eyes light up with confirmation. I sat on my bed looking down at my blue and white carpet. I felt the mattress sink a little next to me. I then felt a light hand on my back as I began to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was only sixteen. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, so I sat and I cried much as my mother had such a long two months ago. It felt like only minutes of this went on, but in reality I had been laying in my mother's lap crying for almost two hours.

I woke up in the morning as if nothing had happened the day before. My mom came into my room shortly after my alarm sounded.

"You can stay home if you want. This is big news to handle on your own sweetie. Want to talk?"

I didn't trust my voice to be steady enough so she would believe me. I settled for a small nod of my head.

"Okay. Just let me know how you are." She replied warily.

I nodded. She was right. This was big news. It hadn't even occurred to me that I would have to tell George. I wasn't sure what to do, tell him now or wait. I chose now, I owed it to him and to myself to tell him.

I walked to the spot George and I always met to walk to school. As I neared the one way street sign, our meeting place, I got more nervous with every step. This wasn't going to end well, he would see my nervousness immediately and I wouldn't have time to think. I took deep breaths to calm myself down before I got to the sign. I walked as slow as possible to give myself more time as I neared the inevitable. Finally I got to the sign. I looked down, he noticed.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I…there's something I need to tell you. I don't know what you'll think. If you don't want to be a part of this I get it and you can say no it's a…" he cut me off before I could finish my ramblings.

"Cal, baby what happened?"

"I'm…pregnant."


	5. I'll Never Leave

**Disclaimer:…well I think you get it**

**A/N I will be using the occasional nickname for Michael and Natalie (Mike and Nattie) so if you get confused, you should have read the author's note P.S. disregard any oddly placed breaks in paragraph, I can't get rid of the line break. Sorry.**

I ran inside the house and up to my room, crying the whole way. Natalie had heard me and followed me swiftly up the staircase. Once in my room, it was only a short few seconds until my mom entered my room. I was scared. He stood there with a blank expression, not moving. I resorted to the thing I did best any time I was nervous, ramble.

"I understand if you don't want to be here anymore, or if you don't want to be responsible for a child, I get it, you can..." He once again cut me off before I could get all of the thoughts out of my head.

He walked towards me and bent down. He kissed me and then he hugged me.

"We'll be okay because I'm never going to leave you, I love you."

For the umpteenth time this week I was swept with tears. These were different tears, I was happy. This was something I hadn't felt for anyone since my biological mother died, unconditional love.

Nattie had been right, this was big news. We decided to go back to my house. Once we got there my mom was about to walk out the door.

"I'm glad you changed your mind little one. I'm going to call in sick today." She said with a smile.

"Mommy you don't have to stay home we'll be fine." I assured.

"I promise this is for my own sake. I won't be able to focus at work knowing that you two are home by yourselves." She replied warily.

With that the conversation was over. George and I headed into the living room. I hadn't realized until I reached to get a blanket that he hadn't let go of my hand since I told him about the baby. I let my mind wander and unconsciously laid my head on George's shoulder. I was thinking only of the baby when I was brought back into the land of the living.

"Callie, which movies would you like to watch?" He asked.

I paused, and then continued, "How about The Lion King, then Pocahontas, Brother Bear, and then Bones if we have enough time." By the time I got to Pocahontas I was crying.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I rarely every cried and now I can't help but cry all of the time. George leaned over to me and took me in a death defying grip. As he did this I knew he would be in this for the long run. I wouldn't be alone and he'd love me through it all. This of course had only made me cry harder. George and I had sat this way for several minutes before he spoke.

"Baby the next one is starting now."

With this statement I laughed and the tears were subsiding. When my smile returned, his did too. We had watched the three movies, and the most recent season of Bones when I realized George was asleep. That didn't bother me; I intended to finish the rest of the shows on my list. I had gotten up to the most recent episode of this season of Bones before my mom walked into the living room. I hadn't noticed her until she sat next to me. She didn't say anything, so I didn't either. We sat in companionable silence during the rest of the show and half of the next episode when she spoke to me.

"Maybe we should wake up George and let him sleep at his own house."

She was right, it was late and we had school the next day, so I gently shook him until his eyes were open and focused.

"You've been asleep for quite a while, maybe you should go home."

He nodded in agreement, kissed my hair, and promised to see me tomorrow.

Soon after my boyfriend left, I went to my room to sleep. I was just about to get under the covers when I heard a light, tentative knock on my door. I had assumed it was my mom knocking.

"Come in." I was right, after I replied to the knock, Natalie walked in with a look on her face that I couldn't read. I sat back up and wore a confused look. I had a strange feeling that she knew something that I didn't. I was very apprehensive. The feeling I had worried me, made me feel a little bit insecure. My mom smiled. It was genuine, she was genuine. I could tell by the way her smile spread to her eyes instead of only her mouth. The fact that she was excited just made this whole thing seem even more real.

"Um baby have you uh decided if you're going to keep the baby or give it up for adopt..." I cut her off.

"I am keeping this baby, it is mine and I would not do that to a child." Immediately after saying it I felt bad because I had almost screamed at her.

My intentions were good, I didn't want my baby to end up the same way I had.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh. I want him or her to have a loving mother which I had until my mom died and now you, but I also don't want her to have any abusive foster fathers who come home drunk every night to beat my baby up. If I let that happen I would never forgive myself." After my little speech Natalie hugged me. I felt comfortable in her arms, safe and loved; it was almost as if nothing could go wrong, but everything in my life had gone wrong at some point. I always had to be cautious because anything could blow up in my face at a moment's notice.


	6. California

**Disclaimer: check any other chapter if you want to read it**

The next morning when I woke up, I felt well rested and I was excited to start the day. I took a shower, got dressed and then met my mom in the kitchen. When I got into the room, Natalie already had coffee in her hand and a plain bagel with butter on her plate. We said our 'hellos' and 'good mornings' before I made my breakfast of a multigrain English muffin with peanut butter and a glass of orange juice. I scarfed it all down so I could get to the spot where I would meet George. I was excited because he was being so supportive and he wasn't going to let me go through this by myself. I had thought that this would be easy. I had everything I needed, support, people who care, and a good environment for the baby. I said good bye to Natalie and left because Michael had been gone since before I woke up. I rushed over to the one way street sign on the end of the block. George was already there, I could see his tall, confident figure waiting. I reached the sign and he gave me a gentle, almost shy smile to which I reciprocated. I loved how normal it felt between the two of us. After I got to the sign, I could tell something was off with George. He seemed tense, as though something was bothering him. I couldn't help but to ask him.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Um oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Well, you're stealing my line of choice, and you use it worse than I do." I was only joking in an attempt to try to lighten the mood of the conversation. After I chuckled quietly I looked at George. He had a look on his face; it was one of fear, regret, and pain. At that point I could tell that there was something very, very wrong.

"What's going on George? Talk to me, you know we can work anything out together."

"I really love you Callie. You know that, right?" I was confused.

"Of course I know, and I love you too." I had never seen George cry before, seeing him with tears threatening to pour down his cheeks was new for me.

"I love you so much and even though I've never met him or her or whatever our baby turns out to be, that baby is tied for first in my heart." George was really starting to scare me now. I didn't know what to make of his declarations of love for our baby, because he said it as if he'd never see the baby.

"It's…It's my dad. He got a job, in Cal…in California. We're supposed to leave in a few days. It was extremely short notice, I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner" With that he looked down to the ground. I was speechless; this was the worst thing that could have happened with a baby on the way. I didn't understand how things could go from so totally amazing to super crappy in a matter of hours.

"Does he, does he know about the baby?" I let a single tear spill down my cheek and onto my shirt, leaving a small, circular mark.

"Yes, he said that I shouldn't have been in this situation in the first place, you know how he is…he's a foster parent, he hates me and doesn't care what happens to me, he doesn't care what happens to you, and he doesn't care what happens to us." George still hadn't looked up. I couldn't bear it anymore. The tears started to flow freely and I turned and ran to my house. I heard him yell my name twice. He may have said it more than that but I couldn't concentrate well enough to count. This was unbelievable, yesterday we felt sky high at the chance to be parents, and now the world was crashing down. It was all falling apart. I could barely breathe, but I wasn't sure if that was because I had run six blocks back to my house or because my life was slipping through my fingers. As I reached for the door handle, I looked back to George. He was racing to get to me before I entered my house. I shed more tears when I could see him crying too. I couldn't look any longer, and entered the house.


	7. Gone, Baby Gone

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N Just so you know, reviews are like candy...really good.**

"Calliope, baby?"

At this I cried more because her saying baby only reminded me more that George wouldn't be here to raise this baby and that I would have to do this on my own. A single mother at sixteen, what a life.

"He's leaving me mom! He's leaving." I just couldn't get control of my mutinous tear ducts. "His foster father got a job all the way across the country. California, mom. What am I supposed to do? I am a sophomore in high school! I can't raise a baby, especially not by myself." By this point I was so upset I was screaming at her…well not at her and I hoped she knew that. Nattie just grabbed me. She held on tight and let me cry until I had nothing left. She sat on my bed while I sat in her lap, hiccoughing every once in a while from the previous crying. After I was sufficiently calmed down, my mom spoke.

"You're not alone baby. You are my daughter and I am behind you 100%. If you want to keep this baby, you will and I will support your decision. I will always be in your corner, Calliope, always." I don't think I could have loved any more than I did right now. I hugged her for a few minutes while a tear drop or two fell onto Nattie's green shirt.

The rest of the night progressed as it would have on any other day. Today we had dinner as a family which was very nice in my opinion. While we were eating, not much talking was going on.

"Can we talk after dinner, dad?" I asked. He looked stunned. Then I realized that I probably hadn't ever called him dad and I got nervous. "I uh I mean Mike."

"Dad is fine. Perfectly fine with me." I knew he wasn't lying because Mike had a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear. After that we all continued eating in a comfortable silence.

Once everyone was finished with their plates, I cleaned up so Natalie wouldn't have to. It may also have been to stall the conversation with my father. I needed some more time to come up with something suitable to say. Right now all I could think of was 'hey, guess what? I'm pregnant!' and I highly doubted that it would have gone over smoothly. When there was physically nothing left in the kitchen to clean, I went to the living room where my dad was reading a book. I sat down on the leather recliner opposite the couch he was using. He saw me there and put down the book. I took a deep breath and began.

"For starters, I am sorry. I know it was completely irresponsible and reckless of me to do. The repercussions will be my responsibility but what you decide happens to me is rather clear to me and I am okay with that now."

"Will you tell me what happened or should I guess?" I knew he was just joking because of the smile he had on.

"Dad, I'm two months pregnant." He looked shocked. "Everything previously stated still applies."

"Does your mother know?" he questioned, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, she does." I was just waiting for him to blow up. Yell at me or tell me to leave, but it never happened. He slid over towards me and wrapped his arms around me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. After the shock wore off a little, I returned the hug. We just sat there for a little bit.

"Don't get me wrong Dad, but I didn't think this would be your reaction" I was whispering at this point too.

"You're my daughter, what you do doesn't change that fact." That's when I started crying…again. I couldn't control it; I don't even think I wanted to control it.

"I love you so much." My voice was strained now. He pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from my face. That's when I saw my mom leaning against the doorway out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and she too was wearing a teary eyed expression on her face. She walked over to the couch and we all just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Natalie turned to look at me and asked if I wanted to watch a movie. The night ended with the three of us watching _Shrek_, my mom on one side of me and my dad on the other. Before the movie could finish, I had fallen asleep with my head on my mom's shoulder. The last thing that I can remember from that night is my dad picking me up and carrying me to my bed.

**A/N Yes I know most parents wouldn't react that way but this is my story and I shall do what I please . For all of those who are wondering, Arizona shows up in chapter 9 and is in pretty much the rest of the story. P.s. This may count as my weekend update…not sure yet.**


	8. The New Guys

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine**

**A/N Okay so I know the time frames are super off but I need this to be Thursday for it to make sense…I also just want to get rid of George as soon as possible. I apologize in advance for any confusion on the time aspect but from now on I will be making it clearer oh and sorry for the sporadic updates. P.S. Callie won't be going back to school this week.**

Thursday. The day that the best friend I'd ever had would leave me. I couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. Everyone I had ever loved left me. Now George is becoming one of them. My mom walked into my room.

"Sweetheart? Everything's all packed up. They're about to head off." I exhaled in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I put my hand on my invisible baby bump. Being close to the baby made me feel close to George. I walked downstairs and saw them waiting for me. I walked straight to George and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, you will always be in my heart George O'Malley." I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear us.

"I love you too." For the second time in a too short period of time, George was crying. This was it. They were walking out the door and out of my life. I kept up my charade just long enough for the door to close. That's when I ran into my mother's waiting arms. We stood there and she held me much like she had before. When I stopped crying I asked if someone would be moving into George's house.

"Well, yes. A family of three: mom, dad, and a daughter your age."

"When? Do you know?" I asked. I hoped it would be maybe next month or something so that I had time to get used to the idea of someone new living in that house.

"Baby, the Robbins' are moving in, well, tomorrow. I know that's not what you want but there isn't anything we can do about it. Winter break starts this Saturday so maybe you could become friends with the daughter. Her name is Arizona." My mom replied.

"Who the hell names their kid 'Arizona'. It's the name of a frickin state. Nobody does that. Who the hell does that?" I was yelling at this point. Of course I didn't really care what her name was; I just didn't want her here. I wanted George here.

"You don't have to like her name to like her honey." My dad said, ever the mind of reason. "Just promise to not hate her off the bat. Make an attempt. Get to know her before you decide she's an awful, awful person." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. I knew he was exaggerating so I wouldn't be so upset…it worked.

"I promise to not hate her right away if you both promise not to push me to be friends with her, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." Nattie and Mike said in unison.

I hugged each of them and walked back up to my room. I didn't really want to be around people right now. I just needed time to think. When I actually got to my room I sat on my bed and started thinking of excuses I could make for not linking Arizona. Soon I realized that I was condemning this girl because of George. That's not me and I know it. Then and there, I decided to give this girl a real chance. Even though I desperately didn't want to like her, I would give her a fair chance. She would get that from me.

**A/N Okay next up…Arizona moves in. This is for later but I have some ideas for baby names but first I need a gender. So, Pm me or review which you would prefer and I will count up the votes and that will be that. Then, later we can do the same thing for names but ***NAMES ONLY AFTER I HAVE ANNOUNCED THE GENDER OF THE BABY*** just so I don't have a ridiculously large number of baby boy names to sift through if it's a girl and vice versa.**


	9. It's Really Real

**A/N Okay so I forgot a part of last chapter so it's still Thursday. No biggie. And that means Arizona will be here in chapter 10 instead of chapter 9 my apologies. **

After about an hour spent in my room, my stomach growled…loudly. I went downstairs and realized the time. It was about 3:30 and my mom and I had to leave in fifteen minutes to get to an OBGYN appointment for the baby. I grabbed a granola bar and went to find Natalie. I found her asleep, napping on the living room couch. I woke her up and informed her of the time. She got up quickly and headed off to her room to change.

"All right, I'm ready. Are you good to go?" she asked.

"Yepp, I'm good."

"Mike, we're going to Callie's appointment. I'm not sure when we'll be back." She yelled down the stairs. We walked to the door after hearing a quiet okay from the den.

On the drive to the doctor's office, I was becoming increasingly nervous. Any number of things could be wrong with this baby. I was only 16, I didn't know if what I felt was right or not. What would I do if there was something wrong? Would I tell George? That would just break his heart even more. I couldn't stop running scenarios through my head the entire trip there.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I couldn't even get a hold on the door handle because I was shaking so much. Nattie reached around me with one arm and opened the door with the other.

"Everything is going to be perfectly fine." Her attempt at soothing me was admirable but it definitely didn't help at all. "You aren't me, baby girl. What happened to me won't happen to you."

"You don't know that for sure though. I'm only 16 plenty of things could have happened in the last twenty minute for all I know." I hoped she would understand what I was trying to tell her.

"You're right. I don't know for sure and neither do you, but we won't know until we go inside. Okay?" she got me on that one. She was right. I would never find out if I didn't take the proverbial first step.

"Let's go." I was determined. I needed everything to be okay with this baby. We walked into the waiting room and we were the only ones there. My mom walked up to the Plexiglas window and recited all of the information that the secretary asked for. Not five minutes later the two of us were following a woman into an exam room.

I was left with instructions to put on a gown and lie down on the table. I did as I was told but I couldn't get comfortable on the table. It was cold and it was kind of lumpy. I was shifting around a lot apparently because Natalie told me to calm down more than once.

The door to the exam room opened and I flinched. Dr. George introduced herself as Katie and began explaining what she was going to do. Her explanation helped put me at ease. It helped that I knew what she would be doing and why she would be doing it before she actually did it.

After Katie ran all of the tests, she asked me if I wanted to see my baby.

"I thought it was too early to do that." I was confused. Everything I read said that doctors do the first ultrasound at three months because that's when the heartbeat can be heard.

"I like to show my teen moms, who plan on keeping the baby, an ultrasound before three months. It usually makes the mother feel more connected with her baby." Katie explained.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to!" I replied with a smile.

It hardly even looked like much of anything let alone a baby. It didn't matter; I was already in love with him or her.

"Can I have a few pictures? Maybe four?" I asked.

"Of course you can, darling." Katie left the room to go retrieve the four pictures I asked of her, meanwhile, my eyes were glued to the pixilated image on the screen.

"Mommy, that's my baby. That's your grandchild. I'm going to be a mom! Oh my God, I'm going to be a mom." Katie was right, I felt connected to this baby and the pregnancy became real to me all of a sudden. Hopefully it would be my July 23rd due date, but this baby would be born. I would make sure of it.

"Yes, my love. You're going to be a mom." Natalie said with a smile as she kissed my forehead. "You're going to be a mom."

**A/N Okay due date: July 23****rd**** (that makes it December in Florida right now). As of when I checked five seconds ago, we have 1 vote for a girl and 1 vote for a boy. Keep 'em coming people haha.**


	10. Blue Eyed Blondie

**A/N Today is Friday (Thursday night into Friday)…moving day super exciting! To anyone who is confused, I wanted Callie to have the baby in the summer when they're out of school just so she isn't missing school. *for my story, Timothy will be dead already probably in a car accident, something like that* I apologize sincerely. I just read the first chapter to check something and realized that I said they lived in Boston…they don't anymore (Miami Florida).**

When Natalie and I got home, it was already pretty late and I was already extra tired because of the baby.

"I'm going to head up to bed. Night mom." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "Goodnight dad." I yelled down to the den. I then started up the stairs and into my room.

Once I got there, feelings of dread washed over me. Tomorrow would be the day that some girl would take over the house that the love of my life lived in. This girl would be taking his place. I didn't want her here; I wanted George. I lay in my bed crying until I was too tired to move.

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear a loud beeping. At first I thought it was my alarm but I knew that I didn't set it the night before. The constant beep wouldn't let me go back to bed so I decided to just get up. I looked out my window and what I saw made me tear up: the new family moving in. I didn't think that it would be this bad when the time came.

I stood at my window just watching them. The parents looks satisfied…like they had won a prize in finding this house. The daughter, who looked about my height or maybe a little shorter, looked a little worse for wear. She…Arizona…looked like she was about to cry. She looked quite a bit how I felt right now. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad; we already had one thing in common.

I trudged down the stairs to find my parents but both seemed to be outside helping the Robbins family. I went out to help as well as soon as I deemed myself relatively not horrible looking. I got out there and walked through the grass barefoot. I loved that feeling and for some reason it always made a sort of calmness wash over me. I reached Arizona. I felt I should at least give her some sort of chance so I started a conversation.

"Hi. I'm Calliope, but everyone calls me Callie." I even threw in a nice smile for her.

"Arizona" was all she replied. I didn't say anything for a while. It was obvious she was upset.

"You don't want to be here, do you." I whispered mostly as a statement.

"I have no problem being here, the next few weeks are just a difficult time for my family." She stated. Her eyes were an icy blue, they were completely captivating and I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"I know we just met but…but if you ever need someone to talk to." I felt the conversation coming to a close but for some strange reason, I didn't want it to.

"Thank you, Calliope." This was the first time I saw a smile on her face. It was a beautiful smile too, captivating just like her blue eyes and blonde hair. I never let anyone call me by my full name but it just sounded so right coming from her mouth, so I didn't correct her.

Since neither of us were actually doing any work, I asked Arizona if she wanted to go to the little playground that was behind my house in a clearing just past the woods.

"Uh, one second." I waited in the grass while she walked into George's…her…house. "Yes, I'd love to." And there was that smile again.

I led her back into my yard and then through the 'forest' to the clearing of grass. Not too far from the edge of the forest was an old wooden swing set, monkey bars, and a few slide. I grabbed her hand and directed her towards the swings.

"I've been coming back here for as long as I can remember. Any time something important happens to me, I try to come back here." I wasn't sure why I was telling her all of this but I couldn't stop, "I haven't been back here in a few months though, a lot of stuff got in the way so to speak."

"Don't get me wrong, you're very pretty, but you don't look anything like either of your parents." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"That's because they're my foster parents, permanent placement. I've been with the Warren's since I was eight. I never knew my father, my mom died, and my brother left me to be a marine." I said with no emotion.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Arizona, but thank you anyway." I replied with a smile. She was really sweet; I was beginning to like her more and more.

"So," I said, "where did you live before you moved here?"

"The place right before here? Or all of the other ones?" She laughed when she said that, but I was confused.

"Well, I guess both." I returned.

"We moved here from Alaska but we've lived in Texas, California, New Mexico, Pennsylvania, and Washington State. My dad is a marine so we get moved around a lot but this position is a three year job and then he can decide what to do from there. So that means I'm staying here for the rest of high school at least." She said as we swung higher and in sync.

"Wow. I've lived in different cities in Florida but I've lived in Miami for most of my life. I can barely even remember the other families I stayed with and the cities I stayed in. Does that mean you're a marine brat?" I meant it as a joke and we both laughed for quite some time.

"Yes, that makes me a marine brat." She said with an obviously fake sullen look on her face.

For maybe five minutes at most, neither one of us talked. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was companionable. This was easy; it was relaxed. I found myself thinking less of George and the he should be here and thinking more of Arizona and how she just fit into my life.

"My best friend used to live in the house you own now. He moved to California with his foster father. He was my only friend. Before you and your parents even got here, I resigned myself to not liking you because you would be taking his place. I didn't want to like you; in fact, I wanted to hate you, but I don't. You're kind and it's easy to be myself around you." I said, "I'm glad you're here." There was another short pause.

Arizona smiled her infectious smile, "If we're going to be friends, which I hope we will be, there's something you should know about me."

I interrupted, "Same here."

She again smiled, "I'm gay." She let out a sigh, "Most people are completely disgusted by me and I would get it if you were too. It's a normal reaction…" I cut off her rambling.

"You know you're rambling, right?" she nodded and blushed a little. "That doesn't bother me. I'm not 'one of them' if you know what I mean."

"Really?" she sounded so hopeful, "Oh, and what did you want to tell me?"

I couldn't believe I was telling this to a perfect stranger, "I'm pregnant. I'm just over two months now. George, the friend who moved, he's the father." Arizona looked surprised, shocked even.

**A/N This one was much longer than my usual but I felt you all deserved it because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this weekend. I have been cramming for finals since last weekend and my last two finals are on Monday so I'm sorry if I don't get at least one chapter up.**


	11. Why So Nervous?

**Disclaimer: Well I haven't used one of these in a while so, not mine**

**A/N okay so I am super sorry that I didn't get anything up over the weekend and I haven't been updating consistently but school is officially done now. That means that it is possible that you may see updates more often…MAYBE. Keep the maybe in mind.**

_**Friday December 23**_

"Wow, um yeah, wow." Arizona laughed a little. It was obvious to me she was either nervous or she didn't know what to say to me or even both.

"Yeah, I know. It's fine, you can say whatever you want." I say. I'm completely serious; I want her to be honest with me. "Just say whatever you're thinking."

"I don't know what to say." She chuckled. "Teenage pregnancy is kind of a taboo subject in military families. We are expected to be perfectly behaved and having sex isn't really 'allowed' let alone getting pregnant. I mean I have no problem with it, I just don't really know what to say in a situation like this one."

"Hm. Well you reacted differently than I expected. I was expecting more of what you were expecting when you told me that you're gay. Well we surprised each other then." I smiled. This whole thing was turning out differently than I had thought but this was a good thing. We were getting to know each other. We were becoming friends.

We continued on, swinging and talking until it was too dark to see in front of us. Up until that point I hadn't realized how long we were outside. I guess our parents just wanted us to get to know one another. When I mentioned the time, Arizona just looked at me with a sad smile on her face. I could tell she didn't want to stop talking, that she was enjoying herself.

"Do you maybe want to ask our parents if we can have a sleepover? I know you just got here today but it would be fun." I asked. Even though I was asking out of the guise that she didn't want to end the conversation, I didn't want to end it either.

"Sure. That would be tons of fun!" I see her smile widen even in through the darkness. "I'll go ask my parents, you go ask yours…whose house?"

"Either one, you pick." I say.

"How about yours, you already know what the inside of my house looks like, you've been there more than I have, but I've never seen your house before." She looks so excited and it just brightens my mood even more.

"Sounds perfect." I smile and we simultaneously jump off of the swings and run through the woods back to our respective houses.

Once I got into my house, I looked around to find my mom. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Can Arizona sleep over tonight if her parents let her? Please." I really wanted my mom to okay this. I liked getting to know Arizona and the more I knew, the more I liked about her.

"Well, she has a name now?" she was joking; I could see it in her smile. "She can stay here as long as it's all right with Daniel and Sarah."

"Thank you so much mom. I was wrong about her. I shouldn't have judged her before I met her. She's really nice and she's easy to talk to." After that, I walked out to the side of my house, the place in between my house and Arizona's house.

_Arizona's POV_

"Mom? Can I sleep over Callie's tonight Mr. and Mrs. Warren are okay with it?" I asked sweetly. I wasn't sure what she would say because this was our first day at the new house.

"Of course baby doll. Do her parents know that you're gay? Does Callie know?" Sure mom, ask some normal questions. Only my mom would ask something like that.

"Well I'm not sure. I haven't really met her parents but Callie knows; I told Callie." I replied.

When my mother was finished questioning me, I walked out the front door and I was about to start across the grass to Callie's front door, but I saw her on the side of her house. I walked up to her and she smiled at me.

"My mom said I could sleep over. How about your parents?" I ask. All of a sudden I feel nervous. I'm not sure why, I've slept over people's houses before.

"Yep. My mom said it would be perfectly fine." Callie sounded excited and her excitement made me even more excited myself.

_Callie's POV_

I was giddy. That was the only word I could think of to describe it.

"Well, it's seven thirty now, do you want to get some things for the night and come back whenever you're ready?" I can't tell if it really is but I feel like my voice is shaking. What is with these stupid nerves? I've had plenty of sleepovers before.

"Sure, that would be great. I'll be over in a little." We walked our separate ways and went on with our business.

I walked in my house and cleared a spot on the living room floor should Arizona want to sleep on the floor instead of a couch. After about five minutes I was finished with the task. Next I went to the kitchen to see if we had any snack foods, maybe we would watch a movie or something.

It had been a total of ten minutes since I talked to Arizona on the lawn. Now, I couldn't stop pacing. I didn't understand why, I mean seriously, it was a sleep over. What could be so nerve wracking about a sleep over?

Another five or so minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. I expected it to be none other than Arizona Robbins, who else would knock this late? I went to the door, opened it, welcomed Arizona, and showed her around the house. I took her up to my room and down into the den, I brought her to the patio and then back to the living room.

"We can sleep where ever you would like. We can stay down here on the couches or the floor, or we could sleep up in my room in my bed or on the floor, your choice." I gave her some options because she seemed a little nervous herself. The least I could do was put the ball in her court; let her make her own decisions.

"Either the couches or your bed. I don't like to sleep on the floor." She scrunched her face which looked completely adorable. The cuteness made me laugh a little.

"Well my bed is more comfy but if we're up late watching TV we might get too tired to get upstairs. We'll figure it out when we get there." I smiled at her and headed into the kitchen. "You hungry? Want a snack?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." I got two bowls out of the cabinet and got the goldfish out of the pantry.

"DO you like goldfish?"

"Are you kidding? Goldfish are amazing! They're my absolute favorite." She said.

"Really? Mine too." Just one more thing we had in common.

I poured two bowls full of the small cheese crackers and handed one of them to her. I led Arizona to the couch in the TV room.

"Do you want to talk or do you want to watch TV?" I would much rather talk with each other than watch the television, but again, I wanted Arizona to feel in control in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Let's just talk for a while." She replied after some thought. "Want to play twenty questions…or just until we run out of things to ask?" she laughed and so did I.

"That sounds wonderful. You go first." I said.

**A/N So I know you all probably hate me by now for not updating in any sort of pattern and hey, guess what. My annoying uneven pattern shall live on. This summer a ton of stuff is going on and while on vacation I don't think I'll be able to swing any time for all of you but I will try my best. Tomorrow I leave for Massachusetts and I'll be back late on Sunday so nothing this weekend. I know that you're probably becoming uninterested but bear with me. **Keep up the reviews; especially review if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Right now it's 2:1 in favor of a boy****


	12. Sleep Over

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N we are at 3:2 in favor of a boy. I do prefer one to the other so that may have an effect on the outcome but keep up the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that I've kind of abandoned the whole plan it out then write tactic as well as the write the whole story then post it tactic. **

_Friday night December 23_

"Okay, me first. Hmmmmmm. What's your middle name?" Of course Arizona would ask that question first.

"Well, no one except my parents and George know my middle name. That means that it's a secret…keep it a secret, please." I sighed, I really wasn't sure I wanted to answer this one. "It's Iphigenia."

"Iphigenia. I like it. It's pretty." She sounded too happy about, like she was going to use it.

"I call you aren't allowed to call me that though." She laughed hysterically while I had a completely serious face on.

"Fine, you got it." She said between cute little giggles.

"All right, it's my turn. Of all of the places you've lived so far, which on has been your favorite and why?" I asked. It seemed like a pretty safe question.

"Hey! That was two questions. On my next turn I get to ask two." I could tell she was joking but I just nodded my head and smiled at her. "Okay. This is my favorite. I like Miami the best." She started to laugh and I realized the look that must have been on my face. "Like I said, Miami is my favorite because I've know you for almost a day and you're already the best friend I've ever had." After she was done speaking she smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say. The way I felt right now, it was odd. It was the same feeling I got any time I was with George. It couldn't be though, could it? I thought I loved George but surely I couldn't love Arizona, not like that anyway.

I nervously laughed a little before speaking, "I'm really tired. Maybe we should just go to bed." I got up and turned out the lights and laid down one of the two couches in the room. "We can just sleep down here for tonight. I'll see you in the morning." I realized the flaw in my plan because it was only 8:30. It was obviously that I had lied.

We both were on the couches now and it was completely quiet. "Calliope? Are you okay?" I could hear the faint whisper. It was so quiet that I wasn't sure if I heard it or I was making it up.

"I'm not, uh I just don't…no, I'm not. Can we talk about it later though?" I felt tears threaten to pour out of my eyes. I could tell that my voice was shaking. I just couldn't do this right now. I couldn't lose my best friend, get pregnant, and find out I was a lesbian. That was not going to happen. I needed something to be normal for me, just this once.

"Uh yeah, yeah that's fine." More abnormally quiet whispering. I think Arizona sounded scared almost, like she thought she'd done something wrong. We went a few minutes without talking. "Calliope, I hope whatever this is works out for you." I don't think anyone could get any sweeter than she was.

"Thank you." By this time the water works were obviously rolling down my cheeks. I was sniffling and my voice was shaking. I just couldn't do it. I needed my normal back and this wasn't it.

**A/N Yes I am aware that this was short but it is purely a filler chapter to set up the next two chapters which should end up being pretty long. Don't forget to review **


	13. Never in a Million Years

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I make no money**

**A/N I figured I keep you all updated on the standings for boy v. girl so I'll try to write it every chapter. 4:3 in favor of a girl. This entire chapter is just the inner thoughts of Callie after she comes to the conclusion that there's something going on between the two of them.**

It was 8:30 and I wasn't about to fall asleep, not even close. At this point I was still crying but it was quiet. I wasn't sobbing or sniffling anymore. Right now, I just felt bad for Arizona. She must think she did something wrong or that this was somehow her fault…actually, I could probably find some twisted way to pin this on her. I had always thought that I honestly loved George. That was normal for me. George was my best friend. That was normal for me too. After less than a day of knowing Arizona Robbins, she was becoming my best friend. As quickly as that happened, it was still normal for me. Feeling the same way about Arizona as I had George, well that was a little disconcerting. It wasn't even the same feeling; it was magnified by about thirty. That, was what was getting me all worked up.

I lived in Miami. Yes there were lesbians and gays but you didn't see that in a neighborhood like mine, let alone a school like mine. It just didn't happen. Arizona's been doing this for a while so she probably wouldn't even pay attention to the stares and the whispers. What if I couldn't handle it? What would I do then?

Suddenly, I heard movement from the couch Arizona was on. I lay as still as I could, making no noise at all. I didn't get comfortable until I could hear quiet, even breaths coming from the other occupant. I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding. I didn't want her to know I wasn't asleep. I just needed some time to think about things.

I turned to lie on my side so that I was facing Arizona. She was so beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her. Arizona's hair was a mix between waves and curls. It was blonde and when the sun shined on it, it looked like she had a halo surrounding her head. Although I couldn't see them now, her eyes were utterly captivating. I had never seen such a deep blue color in someone's eyes. Her smile, wow, anytime I saw it that day I smiled. If she smiled, everything seemed better, like she could fix anything with her smile.

What was I doing? I couldn't be thinking these things about a girl! What was I getting myself into? This could only lead to trouble. So what if I liked her? That definitely didn't guarantee that she liked me back. So what she said that I was the best friend she's ever had? Best friend ever and girlfriend was most definitely not the same thing, no matter how much I wish they were.

I looked at the clock on top of the fireplace, 9:45. I hadn't realized how long I had just lain there and stared are this angelic creature on the couch. Uggghhh I needed to stop with these mutinous thoughts. Of course I wanted this to go somewhere but I wasn't sure of it. I couldn't risk an awesome friend for a maybe. But it would've been such a wonderfully great maybe.

I couldn't get into a relationship anyway. I was almost three months pregnant. I couldn't bring somebody in on that. I also wasn't about to have a seven month relationship, not with Arizona. She was much more important than that. Hell, what was I thinking anyway, she's probably been with dozens of girls and I just found out that I might be a lesbian. She would never want that.

I sighed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. It was warm and comforting. I couldn't keep putting myself through this misery. We'd never in a million years be with each other. I closed my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. I highly doubted that it would work because my usual 'bedtime' was around 11:30 or so and right now it was only 10:30.


	14. Isn't She Lovely

**Disclaimer: Blah…Blah…Blah**

**A/N this one is the musings of Arizona, so all in her POV. Pretend like this chapter and the last chapter are happening simultaneously. We're still at 4:3. Hope you enjoy!**

Oh dear God. What do I do? I don't even know what happened. Everything was going fine. She didn't want to tell me her middle name but that couldn't have been it, she asked me a question after that. All I said was that she was the best friend I'd ever had. I didn't think that would be too much for her. If I had told her the real truth she would have bolted. I wasn't about to tell a girl I just met that I was falling for her.

Not only was she straight but I had also known her for a total of about thirteen hours. That wasn't even close to enough time. Despite knowing her for such a short amount of time, I felt like I really knew her. She really opened up about everything so in turn, I did too.

I turned over on the couch. After I turned I was facing the ceiling. I had my eyes closed just so that I was more likely to fall asleep. It had felt as though about an hour had passed. I could have checked the clock I had seen on the mantle but I really didn't want to open my eyes. I heard Calliope shift a little bit but I remained eyes closed just in case she was awake. If I saw her awake she might feel pressured to tell me what happened and I didn't want her to say anything until she was ready.

Okay, screw that. I wanted to know. I wanted to know really badly. I needed to know if I had done something to cause this or if it was something entirely different. I desperately wanted it to be something else though. I didn't want to gain and lose the same friend in the same day…that would not only be pathetic but it would be upsetting too. I really like Callie. I wanted her to be a permanent fixture.

I heard Calliope sigh. It was kind of a distressed sigh. I opened my eyes. I looked over at the other couch out of the corner of my eyes. I saw Callie blink a few times and then close her eyes for a while. I looked at the clock. 10:30. Seriously? It was only 10:30…10:31 whatever. But really, I wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon, that was for sure.

It felt like maybe another half hour passed by. I looked at the clock for the second time that night, 10:40. Dear lord, what the hell.

"Calliope, are you still awake?" I whispered as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. After a few moments with no response I figured she had gone to bed.

"Yeah, I am." She sounded rather dejected and I wasn't sure why.

"You know you still owe me two questions." It was a statement. I needed to know that she was okay for real. At this point I had rolled over a little so that I was facing her. She was facing the ceiling.

"Shoot." She blinked a couple of times before I said anything else.

"Are you really okay? Tell me truthfully." I asked with a certain sincerity and seriousness.

"Not right now, no but I think I will be. Second question?" Well I didn't like the first part of the answer but I could deal with the second part. It was relatively comforting to know that she thought that she'd be all right.

"When's later?" She laughed. The laugh was a relief. I wasn't sure how she would take that one. I didn't want her to think I was being pushy.

"Well, I've spent the last two hours going over it all in my head. I think I know what I'm going to do with my new information. Maybe we could talk tomorrow. We could eat breakfast and then go to the playground behind the woods. We can talk there…if you want to." She sounded rather confident through the little speech. The last sentence though, she sounded a bit shy.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. Calliope, I just want to make sure you're okay. You're important to me and it's important to me that you're happy."

"Thank you Arizona, so much. You're very important to me too." She smiled at me in the darkness of the room.

That was the end of the conversation. I felt a little bit better about the situation now. She said she was going to be all right and we could talk tomorrow, so I thought that it would all work out. For the next twenty minutes, I stared at the beautiful teenager across from me until I felt myself growing sleepy. I lay down and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to the smell of chocolate and pancakes.


	15. We Need to Talk

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the show isn't mine.**

**A/N 4:3 for a girl. You all should feel special haha 3 updates in two days…that's hardcore right there. This is back to Callie's POV. Enjoy!**

_Saturday December 24_

From the island in the kitchen, I could see Arizona start to shift around on the couch. I didn't want to wake her but I was anxious to talk with her. All of the pancakes were almost done. I'd made blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain. Not only was I not sure of what Arizona would like but my parents preferred blueberry and chocolate chip.

I saw Arizona sit up on the couch and rub her eyes. She was absolutely adorable. Her hair was messy from rolling around all night and her eyes still held the remnants of sleep.

"Good morning Miss Robbins." I smiled. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Mmmmm who doesn't? What kind did you make? It smells like chocolate." She sounded ridiculously cute this early in the morning. Hell, she sounded ridiculously cute at any time of the day.

"Well, I made chocolate chip for my dad, blueberry for my mom, and I made some plain in case you didn't like either of the first two." All I wanted was for Arizona to be comfortable.

"I'll have whichever. Do you always make breakfast for your parents?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I guess I do. It's just kind of a habit I picked up at my last foster home. I was just expected to make breakfast for the family. Natalie and Mike always tell me that I don't have to but I like to do it for them. They deserve something extra." I had never really thought about it before. It was always just what I thought was expected from me here too so I never stopped.

"I didn't know you were a foster child. I mean I noticed that you don't look like either of your parents but sometimes that happens." She didn't seem angry that I hadn't told her earlier which was a relieving thought.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was eight and my brother went into the marines. I haven't seen him since I was eight. I don't even know if he's still alive actually." At that point I lowered my head and the room got quiet. The next thing I knew Arizona was standing in front of me with outstretched arms. I pretty much just fell into her arms. I accidentally let a few tears go.

I stepped out of Arizona's warm embrace. "I'm so sorry. This isn't usually how I am. This baby has me a total mess." I chuckled and wiped some tears from my face. Arizona reached over, cupped my cheek, and rid me of my last tears.

"Let's go and talk, okay?" She sounded so peaceful and calm.

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and led me outside and through the woods. By the time we had gotten there I had completely forgotten breakfast and the fact that we hadn't even eaten anything, but I was happy that I at least remembered to write a note for my parents telling them where we would be.

We sat down on the swings and started to go higher and higher. Neither of us was saying anything, we were just swinging as if we were little kids again. In true child form, I got as high as I could and jumped into the grass. Soon after I hit the ground, Arizona followed suit. For a long while, the two of us just sat in the grass, still not talking.

I lay down and when I was ready, I began, "I had awhile to think last night, but I'm still struggling with how to say this. I'm sixteen, I'm pregnant, and I'm straight. Well, I was straight at least until yesterday." I looked over at Arizona and I could see that the gears were turning. "You are an amazing person. You're easy to be around. I like you, a lot more than I should. Whatever it is that I'm feeling, it goes much farther beyond best friends. I've felt this before, but it was never to this extent." Arizona lay down too. She had her head in her hand and her elbow rested on the soft grass. "I don't know how to do this." I mumbled to myself.

"I had time to think last night too, Calliope. I've been with girls before but they don't even compare to what I feel for you. You are so amazingly stunning. You may have grown up in an undesirable situation but if it has affected you, it was good. You are a kind person, easy to talk to, and you're so understanding." Arizona brushed a piece of hair from my face. "I'm falling for you Calliope, falling hard."

"I don't know what this means…for us." I tried to sound confident but it all came out wobbly.

"It means we do things like we did yesterday. We talk, we tell secrets, we have sleep overs, and we just have fun being together. Everything else will fall into place if it's meant to. I promise, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Funny how all of yesterday and this morning I was trying to make Arizona more comfortable and now the roles were reversed.

"I think I'd like that." I couldn't help returning her contagious smile. "Arizona Robbins, I would like to take you on a date."

"Why, I'd be honored Calliope Torres." How could I have gotten so lucky?


	16. George

**Disclaimer: so repetitive **

**A/N It is still 4:3 for a girl. **

Arizona and I spent the rest of the morning doing just what she promised, talking and enjoying each other. At about 1:30, Arizona's mother called and asked if Arizona would come home to finish unpacking. Arizona arose from her spot on my bedroom floor and hugged me before heading out. Although I didn't want her to leave, I would see her later that night for our first official date.

"Let me walk you out. I think I'll get the mail as well." I didn't want to waste a minute with her.

"Okay, sounds perfect." We both smiled and walked to the Robbins household in silence. "So…I'll see you tonight?"

"Yepp. Would you be able to leave around six? We can walk to Tony's. It's about three blocks down and 2 blocks over." I liked to go to Tony's and I would like it even more if I got to share it with Arizona.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at six then." I couldn't get enough of that beautiful smile.

After our brief conversation, we went our separate ways. I walked down to the mailbox and after collecting the mail, I noticed that there was a letter addressed to me. The postage read 'California'. It had to be from George.

I ran inside with all of the mail, put it on the counter, and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the envelope.

Dear Callie,

I miss you. I've been trying to write this letter since we got to our new house five days ago. I just couldn't think of anything worth telling you. I really do hope that you and the baby are doing well. I want, no I need, for you to be okay. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, Callie. I just don't know what to do anymore; I want to be with you but I can't be. I want to support you but I don't know how to. I want you to be happy but I'm afraid that the only way you'll be happy is if I leave your life completely. I want you to love again but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be replaced already. I've come to the conclusion that I want you to find someone who loves you more than I do. I need you to be cared for. I want you to find a man someday who will treat you and our baby right. I love you Callie and I will never forget the time we had together.

George O'Malley

I re-read the letter a few times and caught some key words. 'Find a _man_', 'not ready to be _replaced_' sorry George but I found a girl but she isn't replacing you. She's taking her place in my life right where I want her to be.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I started writing the first things that came to my mind.

George,

I am in love. Head over heels in love. I've never felt like this before and I know that I loved you but I don't know. She's special. This is different. It's different to love a girl like this. I can't even explain it; it's so complicated. She's a lesbian but obviously I'm not…or wasn't, whatever. And what will my parents think? I mean I really don't care if they don't approve but what if they do something irrational? Where does the baby fit in? I know Arizona was fine with me being pregnant but I highly doubt she wants to help me take care of a baby. I need your help George…like right now.

Callie

I read my letter once more before crumpling it a little and throwing it on my desk. I couldn't say any of that to him. Not now I couldn't. He had just finished telling me that he didn't want to be replaced and that 'someday' I should find a 'man'. Neither of those things would sit right with him. I wouldn't tell him that he left and the new girl that moved in was the one that stole my heart. George would be devastated.

I took out another piece of paper and began.

Dear George,

I miss you too. The baby is in perfect health. My mom and I went to my OBGYN appointment to get checked out. I am okay, physically and emotionally and I want you to know that I do love you too but we can't keep doing that. You live in California now and you need to know that even though I did love you, it's not the same anymore. All of the things you had mentioned, I have all of that. There are people who can be here for me when you can't. I have people to support me. I've made a new friend, and she is just as important to me as I am to her. You don't need to worry about me; I'm covered. George O'Malley! You better not be saying what I think you're saying. Just because we aren't together like we once were doesn't mean you aren't still my friend. Just because you moved doesn't mean I have to lose you.

Callie

That one was much better than the first one. I went down into the kitchen and grabbed an envelope from the top drawer. I addressed the letter using George's envelope as a reference. At this point it was only three o'clock but I figured I put it in the mailbox so I wouldn't forget about it later.

I walked outside and put the letter into the mailbox and put up the red flag. I turned to walk back up the drive way but I stopped short. I looked over to the shaking, crying, huddled mess that was Arizona.


	17. Oh Brother

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**A/N I believe it is 4:4 right now. Okay, so the number one problem with not planning things out ahead of time is the possibility of forgetting what you wanted to write. So when I finished last chapter I knew why Arizona was crying, but right now I have no clue…whoops. That means that I'm pulling this completely out of my ass much like every other chapter, so here you go!**

As soon as I realized it was Arizona, I rushed over to her. When I got there, I didn't say anything, I thought it would be best not to. We just sat there with my arms wrapped tightly around Arizona's shaking body. Finally I broke the silence.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I was having trouble keeping my own tears from falling.

"T-Today is the 24th. Tomorrow's Christmas." She was sobbing so uncontrollably that I could barely understand her. I was still confused. "My brother," She had a brother? "he died two years ago tomorrow."

I just grabbed Arizona tighter. I had just assumed that she was an only child.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry. Come here." I just wanted her to feel better. "Come inside, I'll take you up to your room." It was nice out but the ground wasn't the most comfortable of places to sit.

"NO! I'm staying out here." Her short response startled me. I wasn't sure I'd ever heard her raise her voice but I wouldn't hold it against her, she was in pain. "My parents can't know that I still get this upset. I need to be strong for them."

"Oh, honey no. They're the ones who are supposed to be strong for you. This shouldn't rest on your shoulders. You're only sixteen." This was wrong. Parents were supposed to take care of their kids, not the other way around.

"I was unpacking boxes for my room and I opened one that had things from Tim's old room." I'd store that one away, Tim. "I didn't realize that it would be this bad."

"I know you don't want your parents to know but would you at least consider telling them how you feel? Bottling this all up isn't good for you. I don't like when you're anything other than happy." Arizona didn't just look sad, she looked defeated.

"I don't think I can do it. I don't want to make them miserable." The beautiful blonde sniffled once. "I can't do this to them, I won't. Their son is dead and it's my fault. I won't bring it up any more than absolutely necessary." Had I heard her right?

"How did he die?" I whispered, I didn't want to upset her more.

"He was in a car accident. I needed something from the grocery store and he went to get it for me. On his way home at a red light, he couldn't stop soon enough because the road was icy and he was in the middle of the intersection. A tractor trailer hit the driver's side of the car. The doctor's told us that he died on impact and there was nothing that anyone could have done. It was my fault." A few more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Who told you that it was your fault? Where you in that truck?" I asked.

"Well no, but…"

"No buts. Just because you needed something from the store does not make this your fault. It wasn't even your brother's fault either." I was adamant. I was not going to let Arizona feel this way. I didn't want her to live with that amount of guilt on her chest.

I heard a front door open and it sounded too close to be mine.

"Arizona? Dear are you out here?" It was obviously her mother's voice.

I looked at Arizona as she took a deep breath. She looked at me and whispered, "Will you come with me?" I nodded and she stood up straight. I followed and got up off of the ground.

"Yeah mom, I'm right here. Can we talk for a minute? Inside?" She sounded so unsure so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She turned toward me and smiled dimples and all.

"Of course Arizona, come inside." Her mother replied.

"Mom, this is Callie Torres. The Warren's are her parents." She looked over at me with a questioning look on her face. I assumed she wanted to know if it would be okay to say they were my foster parents. I nodded. "Well, they're Callie's foster parents." Arizona let out a breath and this time she squeezed my hand. I could feel her getting tenser by the second.

"It's very nice to meet you Callie. So you're the one who has been stealing my daughter away since she got here?" It was obvious she was kidding because she had a huge smile on her face.

I returned the smile, "That would be me."

"I'm sorry to rush this mom, but I need to say something and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do it." Arizona blurted out.

I unlaced our fingers and put my arm around her back all while whispering in her ear, "You can do this. I know you are brave enough to do this."

I re-laced our hands and I spoke, "Mrs. Robbins, maybe we could sit at the kitchen table."

"Only if you call me Suzanne. That sounds good." She ushered us into the kitchen. I sat next to Arizona never letting go of her hand, not like she would' have let go, and Suzanne sat in a chair across the table from us.

"Tell me what's happened sweetheart." Her mother was being warm and comforting.

I heard Arizona take a deep breath and felt her holding on for dear life. " Mom, Timmy died two years ago tomorrow. He was going to get something from the store for me and he died on his way home. He died because I asked him to go to the store. I can't help but feel like his death is my fault. Like I did this to him." By the end of her speech, Arizona was tearing up again.

"Oh no, no, no. This was not in any way you're fault. If anyone was at fault it was me. He didn't want to go but I told him I needed him to go. This is not your fault baby girl. You need to get that out of your head. I don't want you living your life thinking that it was your fault because it wasn't, baby. It wasn't." Arizona was sobbing now.

She was practically sitting in my lap and I was hugging her and whispering in her ear, "Even your mom knows it wasn't you. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to stop crying. Eventually she got up, kissed my forehead, and walked over to hug her mother.

"Thank you, mom." She said. Suzanne only nodded and smiled.

After a few minutes with her mother, Arizona got up, walked back to my seat and sat down next to me, "Mom, I plan on going on a date with Callie tonight. Is that all right with you?" I wasn't really sure why she asked.

"Of course that's fine dear." She smiled. "Where are you headed off to now?" asked Suzanne.

"Well, if it's okay with Callie, I thought we could go to back to her house for a while." She looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Have fun you two." Suzanne answered.

Arizona and I held hands all the way out of her house and up to the front door of my house. Before I opened the door I stopped.

"Arizona, I want to tell my parents about you, that you're more than just a friend to me. I just don't know what they'll say. Would you wait in my room while I talk to them? If they say something stupid I just don't want you to hear it." I knew that it was an odd request but I didn't want her to hear anything if my parents didn't accept it.

"I can do that. I can do anything for you." She smiled her wide, dimpled smile. I kissed her cheek and replied with a short thank you.


	18. It'll be Alright, Right?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the show is not mine.**

**A/N Didn't turn out as badly as I expected. **

We walked inside my house and Arizona immediately went to go up to my room. I was extremely thankful that she was being so kind as to respect my wants. I took a few deep breaths and trudged through the house. I was hoping to find my mom first because I thought she would be more understanding but I couldn't find her. I looked at the counter where she always left her purse but it was gone. I assumed she was grocery shopping of something like that.

I stepped down into my father's den and slowly walked to the door. I took several more deep breaths, knocked on the door, and entered when I heard a muffled 'come in'.

"Hi dad. Uh there's something I need to talk to you about." I stuttered.

"Have a seat over here. Callie, you know you can tell me anything. It won't change how I feel about you." I guess he could tell I was apprehensive about the conversation.

"I know. I'm just going to get this out there. I'm going on a date tonight." I said. I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest just yet.

"That's great sweetie! Have I met him before?" He sounded so excited. Oh God. Could I really do this to him?

"Daddy, it's not a him. It's Arizona. I'm going on a date with Arizona tonight." I released a breath that I had been holding in. To my surprise, the yelling hadn't begun yet. He looked kind of pensive, like he was formulating something to say.

Finally he spoke, "Well, have fun tonight."

"You're not yelling. Why aren't you yelling?" I was confused. This was the kind of reaction I expected from Natty, not from Mike.

Mike chuckled a little, "I'm not yelling because there's nothing to yell about. Like I said when you told me you were pregnant, you are my daughter. You'd still be my daughter if you were dating six girls. That doesn't matter to me. I love you Callie."

To say I was caught off guard would be an understatement. "I uh, I love you too dad." I pointed to the door. "I'm going to umm, I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay Cal." He laughed some more.

I walked upstairs to the kitchen first, got a glass of ice water, and then walked up the stair case to my bedroom.

_Arizona's POV_

I went up to Callie's room as soon as I walked in the house. She didn't have to show me, I remembered the way. Once I got into her room, I just sat on her bed. After about five minutes I got really bored. I stood up and slid over to her dresser to look at all of the pictures that rested there. Each picture showed a young Calliope still with long, wavy, raven colored locks smiling, happy. Her dark eyes shone in every picture. I moved over to her desk where there were a few more pictures. On of a boy who looked about nineteen and looked exactly like Callie, and one of a woman, Callie maybe at ten, and the same boy from the other picture. It could only be her mother and her brother.

I sighed. I didn't like that she was a foster child, that she lost her mother and her brother abandoned her. I looked down, my smile was gone. In the middle of Callie's desk was a piece of paper. It was crumpled at one edge. From the writing I could see, it was a letter from Callie to someone else. Not wanting to upset Callie, I didn't read it. I wanted to, definitely, but I wouldn't betray Callie's trust like that. I just let the letter go and lay back down on Callie's bed.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and Calliope was looking down at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi." I said. "Did you talk to your mom or dad?"

"Yeah, I talked to my dad, my mom isn't home." The ridiculously big smile was still on her face.

"By your smile, you are either really happy to see me or your dad didn't react quite as badly as you thought he would." I stated. I was really happy for her.

"My dad said that I am his daughter no matter what I do. I didn't expect that from him, not at all." Callie grinned.

She sat down on the bed next to me and held my hand. She looked up at the clock, "I'm taking you on a date in three hours. We're going on our first date tonight."

"First of many, I hope." I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks.

We both smiled at each other, "I'm going to go back home, unpack the rest of my stuff, and then I'm going to get ready for our date. Okay?" I wanted tonight to be special. I was the first girl that Callie would be with and Calliope was much more special to me than anyone I'd ever met before. I wanted this to go right.

"I guess I'll see you at six then." I kissed her cheek and walked out of her room.


	19. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish they were mine, they still aren't. The song is aslso not mine, it's 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train.**

**A/N Date Night! Are you as excited as me? We are at 6:4 in favor of a girl. You have a long time left but get your votes in. In regards to last chapter: No one said anything to me but I feel like I kind of downplayed Tim's death. That was not my intention but I just want to keep this story Calzona Centric and focus completely on the two as a flowering couple. So I apologize if you didn't like the way I handled that. BTW: I know that the last like five chapters has all been one day but I suck at the timeline deal so suck it up :) jk**

_**December 24**_

_Arizona's POV_

I left Callie's house and went straight to my room. Okay, three hours, what the hell would I do for three hours! It wouldn't take me anywhere near that long to get ready for the date. I didn't realize it at the time, but I had been pacing the length of my room. I turned around at the sound of a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I assumed it was my dad coming to say hi because his work shift should have been over a little while ago.

"Arizona?" I had assumed correctly.

"Yes, sir?" I had so much respect for the colonel, so I almost always called him sir.

"Your mother tells me you're going on a date tonight, with Callie." This was odd, he was dragging things out. He didn't actually ask any questions, it was a little off putting.

"Well, yes, sir. We were going to go to Tony's at six or so. It's a restaurant around the corner." I was just waiting for some big question.

"Can I meet Callie before you both leave? I'd like to know the girl my daughter is dating." And there it was.

"Of course you can meet her, sir. I will just have to ask her first if that's alright." I knew my father was harmless if you were on his good side but I was his little girl. He gave previous dates hell until they 'proved' themselves. None of them really lasted long enough to 'prove' themselves though. I hoped Callie would be different.

"Please ask if she would come here at 5:30 so I can chat with her. And Arizona, you like this girl? She's a good kid?" I smiled. The mushy part of my father was showing again.

"Yes daddy. I more than like her. She's special to me so please don't be too hard on her." I knew he wasn't truly capable of hurting someone that he knew I loved, but I knew for sure he would scare the hell out of her.

Well, now I only had two and a half hours left. After my father left the room, I went to my dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and comfy shorts that I could wear until I had to get ready. I also decided I'd take a shower now because I just couldn't think of what else I could do. Once in the bathroom, I put my IPod on as loud as it could be and put my music on. I couldn't help but sing to the first song that came on.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

After that part, I just started humming to the music. Train was my favorite band to listen to. Over the course of my shower, I was pleased that a total of five Train songs came on. This put me in a very good, and less anxious mood. Two hours to go until the date but an hour and a half until 5:30.

I put on the comfy clothes I had picked out before and went into my room. I grabbed my phone and texted Callie asking her if she would come over at 5:30 so my dad could meet her. Seconds later, my phone rang. I assumed it was Callie because of the text I had just sent.

"I promise he won't kill you babe, he just wants to scare you enough into treating me the way he thinks I should be treated. I promise you that you'll be okay." I laughed a little bit at the end of my sentence.

"AZ? What are you talking about?" I was confused. I didn't really completely recognize the voice. I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at the number. It wasn't one I had stored in my phone.

"Sorry, who is this?" She obviously knew me and the only person who ever called me 'AZ' was a girl I dated in Pennsylvania when I was 14.

"It's Maria. I know we haven't really spoken much since you Left PA but I heard you were in Miami now. I wanted to call because my mom got a promotion and the job is in Miami. I was thinking maybe we could get together when we get there. Maybe we could get back what we had when you were here." What the hell was she talking about 'get back what we had'? We were fourteen when we were 'dating'.

It hadn't even been anything spectacular. We probably kissed like a total of five times while we were together.

"Riah, I have a…" I paused. I wasn't sure what Callie was. "a girlfriend here. Sure, we can be friends but that's it. And besides, we might live on opposite sides of Miami; it's a pretty big city." I was kind of making things up on this one.

"Well do you live on base? We are moving into a neighborhood two or three miles from it. That's what my mom told me anyway." You have got to be kidding. We moved into this neighborhood in particular so my dad would have a short two mile commute. Why was this happening? Did I do something wrong to deserve crap like this? I didn't want to ruin things with Calliope before it even started.

"No. We don't live on base this time." I gritted my teeth. I would definitely regret this later. "We don't live too far from it though. Maybe a few miles." It would be no use lying to her.

I tried to think of all of the for sale signs I could remember and tried to think if any of them were in this neighborhood.

"Oh that's great! We can get back together!" Was she not getting this? "We're leaving tomorrow morning, and so we'll be there late tomorrow night." I decided not to say much more.

"Okay. That's…that's good. Listen, I have to go get ready for my _date_ tonight with my _girlfriend_." I didn't want to be mean about it but she was kind of getting to me.

"Okay Arizona. It was really nice talking with you. See you soon!" Arrrrrgh. This was not happening.

After I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone, I noticed the 'New Text Message' symbol. I opened the text and smiled at Calliope's response: _He's not gonna go super scary marine on my ass will he?:/_

I replied: _He might go scary marine but he's pretty much harmless_

I quickly got her second text: _Sure, he'll be harmless to his only daughter but to his only daughter's date? I think not._

I couldn't help but laugh at Callie: _I promise you will be fine…and he won't hurt you. I have to go. You now, date to get ready for and all._

Callie's last response was: _Yeah yeah, hide behind the date :) _

I smiled one last time and placed the phone o my bedside table. I turned to the clock and then set my alarm for forty five minutes. I could take a nap and kill two birds with one stone: waste some time, and be well-rested so I wouldn't get tired during the date, perfect.


	20. Maria

**Disclaimer:….yeah**

**A/N 7:4 in favor of a girl. Time for the date! This is chapter 20 which is spectacular for me because at one point I thought this would be a one-shot, I guess not.**

_Arizona's POV_

I can remember subconsciously, a loud ringing sound but my brain decided to ignore it. Instead, I woke up during a particularly wonderful dream about my date with Callie…figures. When I opened my eyes, I looked at the alarm clock, 5 o'clock. I got an extra half hour of sleep and I'd still have enough time to get ready before Calliope got to my house.

I got up out of my bed and continued on to brush out my hair. I decided to just leave it as is because I couldn't make up my mind on how I wanted it. Next I picked out an outfit. I knew Tony's wasn't a fancy place and that was no problem, but I just had to dress accordingly. I pulled out a royal blue tank top and my white flowy lace top to go on top of the tank top. Then, for pants, I got my washed out capris. I smiled at my choice. I liked it.

I went back into the bathroom to put on my make-up and finish off the look. When I finished in the bathroom, I looked at the clock. I had five minutes to spare. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and a white and blue wallet from my closet which had two twenties and a ten in it, and basically ran down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell.

_Callie's POV_

I stood at the door in my black off shoulder shirt, dark skinny jeans, and high heeled boots. I had a green and blue wristlet in my hand while my other hand ran nervously through my wavy hair. Soon after I had rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a gorgeous Arizona.

I smiled like an idiot. "You look beautiful." My heart melted a little at the wide grin on Arizona's face.

She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Breath-taking." I physically shivered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an older man, probably Colonel Robbins, at the end of the hallway. I kissed Arizona's cheek lovingly and straightened.

I walked to the end of the hall where the colonel was standing.

I took a deep breath and started, "I'm Callie Torres, sir."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ms. Torres. Would you like to come to my office to talk?" He said it as a question but it didn't really seem like a request, just a polite order. Then I felt Arizona walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Daddy, please be nice. I like her a lot." I smiled over at her and she kissed my shoulder. After Arizona let me go, I walked quickly behind Mr. Robbins and followed him into his office.

We sat down in sofas across from each other. "So, Callie. Do you have any siblings?"

"Well I have a brother. His name is Aarón but I haven't seen him since I was eight." I saw the look of confusion in the man's eyes so I continued. "I am a foster child. The Warren's are my most recent of foster parents. My mom died when I was eight and my brother had just turned eighteen. A week later he enlisted in the Marines. I don't even know if he's alive." I looked down at my folded hands that rested in my lap.

"I'm so sorry, honey. So many bad things like that shouldn't happen to innocent little girls." At this point it didn't even seem like he was trying to be intimidating, just the kind hearted person like Arizona had made him out to be.

"I've been with the Warren's for a long time, but I know what other foster kids have to endure. Before the Warren's, I was in some pretty bad homes. No offense to you, sir, but my life is a breeze compared to some of the other foster kids. I have parents who love me, a nice place to live, a good school to go to, and plenty of opportunities to make my life better." I didn't want to be rude about it but I had it pretty easy.

For some time, we just sat in silence. My mind was wandering to previous foster parents and to the group home I had been in, and all of the awful things about them. I was a bit startled when the Colonel spoke again.

"I can tell you love my daughter very much. I can also tell that she loves you just the same. All I ask is that you treat her right, respect her, and love her like you already do. Go, have fun tonight. Oh, and please have her back no later than midnight."

"Of course, sir." I replied. He was very kind, not at all how I expected him to be.

"Callie, call me Daniel." He added.

I will, si…Daniel." We shared a smile and headed back out to where Arizona was waiting for me. She jumped up out of her seat and hurried to my side.

"How did it go? Are you alright?" she whispered.

"It went perfectly fine, and yes" I chuckled "I'm fine." I kissed her temple and put my arm around her back, "You need to relax a little." She turned her head and smiled at me. "Come on, let's go."

We headed out the door and down to Tony's.


	21. Date Night

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**A/N I know it's taken me a really really long time to post this but I was camping so I couldn't really do anything about that.**

_Callie's POV_

We walked to Tony's laughing and just talking. When we entered the restaurant I was surprised to see that there were plenty of tables open and not many people waiting. A waitress took us to a table for two and handed us our menus.

Throughout the dinner we talked about small things like our favorite things and our pasts. Neither of us had realized that we had been talking for two hours. It was 8:30 now so we decided to leave and just walk around town for a while. We walked by a few buildings before Arizona spoke.

"When I was 14 I lived in Pennsylvania. We weren't even there for an entire year. In Pa there was this girl, Maria," I didn't like where this was going. "we were friends. She called me before when I was getting ready. She told me that her mom got a promotion and the job is in Miami. I promise you, this isn't how I feel but she seems to think that because we kissed a few times that we were together. She seems to think we had 'something special' and she thinks that we are going to get 'back together'."

I sighed at the fact that Arizona told me she didn't feel the same about this girl. It was a huge relief. Arizona must have taken it a different way because she started up again.

"I told her I was going on a date…and I may have called you my uh, girlfriend, but she didn't seem to get it." I smiled while Arizona tried to hide her blush. I laced my hand with hers and kissed her temple.

"She'll get it eventually." I assured her. "Do you know where in Miami or when?"

"Well she said they would be here tomorrow afternoon and she said that they're moving two or three miles from the marine base." She looked a little uneasy so I squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be okay. You were fourteen, there's no way she could really think that you fell in love with her and then kept loving her for another two years. There's nothing to worry about." I didn't want her to get so stressed out about this. She smiled at me and replied with a small thank you.

We continued on walking in a comfortable silence. After maybe five minutes of walking I spoke.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Arizona started laughing hysterically and I soon joined her in laughter. We didn't walk much further after that and we just continued the rest of the ten or so minutes back to our houses.

When we reached the middle of our two houses I looked at my phone. "It's only nine o'clock. Your dad told me I didn't have to have you home until midnight. Would you like to accompany me to the swings?" I didn't want tonight to end. I was having such a good time and I got to spend it with Arizona.

"Why, I would love to." She said with a wide smile.

We walked back into the woods with minimal difficulty. Even though it was dark, I knew my way through the woods upside down and blindfolded. When we got to the small playground, it was empty with one light shining over it, as always. We took our place upon the swings, never letting go of each other's hand. We were on the swings until they got boring.

"I want to go on the slide for a little." I said this with such an innocent child like excitement that I hadn't experienced in a very long time. Once I reached the top of the long metal slide I threw my arms up and laughed all the way to the bottom. For a while I just sat at the bottom of the slide but then I got off and lie in the grass. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of the cool night grass on my arms. Soon after this I felt Arizona lying next to me. I took a deep breath and rolled over.

I startled Arizona's waist and leaned in. When our lips were just centimeters apart I waited to make sure she was okay with this. Arizona didn't do anything to stop me but instead shifted the extra space and kissed me. At first, it was soft and slow, just trying to get a feel for each other. Before I knew it, the kiss got heated. When I couldn't breathe any more I had to end the kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I still sat on top of her and I was still close to her.

I saw her smirk and then I felt her flip me. She was quick and efficient at that, that's for sure.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to be your girlfriend." Came the sweet reply.


	22. At the End of the Night

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**A/N Okay, so I am aware that I completely suck at updating and everything but I just don't have the time that I thought I would. Sorry. I do realize that in the story 'tomorrow' is Christmas but let's pretend that neither of the families are religious and no celebrations will occur.**

_Arizona's POV, Saturday December 24_

Did I want to be her girlfriend? Of course I did! I would have asked Callie first but I hadn't wanted to rush anything. I was so excited. I had been here for a day and it was already the best place I'd ever lived. Now that I was on top of Callie I leant down to kiss her again. I couldn't get enough of her-her taste, her smell, her smile, her warmth. I rolled over so that we were facing each other and lying on our sides.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before." I said. She made me feel like I was the only person on the face of the earth. It was like she had tunnel vision and I was the only thing she could see, that's how she made me feel.

"Me either…and it's not because you're a girl. I've never felt like this but I love it, I love the way you make me feel." Callie replied. She leant forward and pressed her soft lips to mine.

"You make me feel special, one of a kind." She smiled at me.

"Good. You are special. You deserve to feel special." This time I couldn't help but kiss her. It wasn't rough by any means but it was a little more substantial than the previous kiss.

_Callie's POV_

I was about to check the time when I saw Arizona yawn. I smiled; she looked adorable when she yawned.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." We stood up and she grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile again. Almost anything this beautiful person did brought a wide smile to my face.

We walked to her house in relative silence which I chalked up to both of us being sleepy and content to just be in each other's presence. Once we got to the door I got a little nervous. I knew I wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to get caught by either of her parents.

Unfortunately, there was no chance of getting caught because when we got to the bottom of the stairs, Daniel opened the door and the two of us sighed. I guess she wanted that good night kiss too. Instead I whispered into Arizona's ear, "sweet dreams, Arizona" and then kissed her cheek gently. I saw her blush then glance up at her father. Next thing I knew, Arizona had her lips pressed hungrily against mine in a passionate kiss. I got side-tracked for a while before remembering that we had a bit of an audience. I broke away from the kiss and it was my turn to blush.

"What are you doing!" I whispered harshly.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." She said definitely loud enough for her father to hear and probably on purpose too.

"Yeah I got that part. Your dad is standing literally like three yards away from us. That probably isn't what he came out here to see. I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said rather startled. I didn't think that's what was going to happen. "Thank you for letting us go out tonight, Mr. Robbins."

"Call me Daniel." He smirked a little.

I started my walk to my house. When I reached the end of Arizona's yard and the beginning of mine I heard her voice.

"See you tomorrow, lovely." Of course she screamed it across the yard.

I shot around and gave her a look that I hope conveyed my thought of 'what the hell are doing?' I just kept on walking after that and I could hear the sweet sound of laughter coming from Arizona. I turned to look back at the Robbins' house before I went inside my house and I could see that Arizona still stood at the bottom of the stairs and her dad still stood at the door with a stern look on his face while Arizona just smiled. I gave a small wave and walked into the house.


	23. AN Update NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N I realize that FF doesn't approve of updating with an author's note but I feel as though I owe my loyal readers an explanation. I haven't been able to write for so long because of family emergency after family emergency. Tomorrow I'm going on a two week vacation to the mountains and the place we stay doesn't have any internet. I do promise to try my best to write the updates and then when I get back home I'll post what I have. I am sooooo sorry that this story has been put on pause but I am NOT giving up on it and I am NOT giving up on all of you.**

**~AVDS**


	24. Good Night

**A/N I thoroughly despise the fact that I told you all that I would write over my two week vacation and then didn't even turn on my computer. I keep getting all of these super good plot lines stuck in my head but they're all for other shows I watch…not cool.**

_Arizona's POV_

After I was sure that Callie was in her house, I turned around. I saw the look on my father's face but I wasn't worried. I knew that he would probably give me some speech about it being 'too soon' or something like that but I didn't care. I felt too on top of the world to take any warning from my father's glare. It probably didn't help my case that I was smiling like an idiot.

"You do understand that this wasn't at all appropriate, correct?" My father asked in a demanding tone.

"Well of course I do but I wanted a kiss goodnight, daddy, if it bothered you that much you shouldn't have interrupted." I was being a little rude, I admit, but he did interrupt and it was very unnecessary.

I'm sure in any other circumstance my father would have yelled and then grounded me for talking back like that but he just pointed at me and sighed, not being able to come up with the words.

"You're happy? I mean, she makes you happy?" he asked in a resigned tone.

"Deliriously, daddy." I just could not wipe the huge grin off my face. I couldn't stop thinking about Callie's lips on my and the delicious warmth that just radiated off of her. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, sweet pea. Your mother is in the other room, say good night." He replied while sighing some more.

I reached the living room and my mom had a smile just as big as mine, "Did you have a good time?"

"It was perfect, mom. We got dinner and talked for a long time. Afterwards we went back to the playground behind the woods. Dad interrupted though." I said and my grin faltered in the slightest.

"You kissed her anyway, I hope?" I most definitely loved my mom but at moments like this when she said things like this, I absolutely adored her.

"Of course I did." I laughed "You should have seen the look on his face."

My mom and I finished up our goodnights and I headed up to my room. After removing the little make-up I put on, changing into comfy pajamas, and tying my hair up, I lay in my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I had never been so entangled in thoughts of anyone as I had been with thoughts of Calliope. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of me.

_Callie's POV_

I saw my mother's car in the driveway and remembered that I still hadn't told her of my date with Arizona. My dad knew but I wasn't sure if he would leave the important parts for me to tell her or if he would do it himself. I almost wished he would have done it while Arizona and I were out. Nattie had been so understanding of the pregnancy situation but I didn't want to keep throwing crap on top of crap, eventually they wouldn't want to deal with it anymore.

I walked in the door and the first thing I saw was Nattie sitting in the piano room with her arms folded across her stomach with a bit of a grimace on her face. That was the first sign that something was wrong. The next sign was Mike sitting on the opposite couch looking at me with a guilty expression on his face. From this I knew that he told her, which was fine, but from the two expressions combined, I could tell that Natalie hadn't taken it quite as well as Mike had…figures, I got it wrong.

I didn't need to be told or asked; I just sat down at the piano bench in the room. What I wasn't expecting is what came next.

Mike looked not only guilty now but ashamed too, "Callie, honey, we don't think you should see Arizona." By the way he stumbled on the word 'we' and from our conversation before the date, I knew that it was Natalie that had the problem, not Mike.

Instead of showing the anger that was boiling up inside me, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down enough to have the toughest time of my life.


	25. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine but it is not. I've never mentioned this before but this story is not beta-ed and every mistake is mine and mine alone.**

_Callie's POV_

It took quite a bit of time before I felt I could talk without screaming. All I wanted was to run up to my room and cry. I took several deep breaths and began.

I directed my words toward Natalie, "I already know that dad doesn't have a problem with having a gay daughter so I know that the 'we' really means you." Natalie had the scariest face I had ever seen on her "I just want to know which is the part that bothers you, me having a girlfriend or that my girlfriend is Arizona." With every word her face got angrier and angrier. In turn, my voice only got louder.

I could tell Nattie was trying her best to keep everything in, but I could see her wall cracking, "All of it bothers me, all of it." To my surprise her first words came out as calm as mine had, she was trying. "From what I could tell, Arizona is a great person b..but you're straight. I mean you're pregnant with George's baby for Christ sake."

Now I could understand where she was coming from. She was right in her thinking, I'd had sex with George and then she finds out I'm a lesbian now. I put a lot on her plate but I did expect that she would understand.

"Mom, I didn't choose to like her. It's like when you look at dad, you smile like you haven't seen him in years. That's what I look like when I'm in just the same room as Arizona. When we're together," I was smiling and I let out a small sigh "when we're together, mom, I feel on top of the world, like nothing can get to me. It's like I'm floating on air just thinking about her."

I paused for a little so that my words had some time to sink in. The look on my mother's face showed nothing, and it scared me more than the anger had. "I know you don't approve but if you had met someone like dad and it had been a woman, what would you have done? Would you have passed up on true love just because it wasn't exactly ideal? I love you both but…I won't stop seeing Arizona just because it's not wht you want or approve of." As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep one stray tear from rolling down my face and onto my clothes.

Through blurry eyes I saw Natalie put her head in her hands. Next thing I knew, she was standing up and walking up to her room. That's when I just let the tears fall. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that Mike just stood there not knowing if he should follow his wife or pull me into his arms. I didn't care that this might be my last night with the Warren's. I didn't even care when Mike actually did go upstairs after a small kiss on my forehead. I just didn't care.

I couldn't handle the stuffy room anymore and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two post-it notes, wrote 'I have my phone. I'll be back.' on both, left one on the kitchen table and quietly stuck the other on my bed. I grabbed my favorite jacket and my cell phone before leaving through the back door. I first thought I would go back over to the playground but I didn't want to make the trek at 11 o'clock at night in the dark, so I just sat on the back porch.


End file.
